


colour me blue

by kpop-till-you-drop (gypsophilasscribbles)



Series: The Rouge Lounge [2]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Friendship/Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/pseuds/kpop-till-you-drop
Summary: Donghyuk wants more than anything for him to stay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic does contain consensual sex between a minor and an older man so if that bothers you please don't read!

The sun was beginning to dip down behind the buildings when Donghyuk arrived at the Lounge. The apartment block where most of the workers lived was only a short walk away and Donghyuk liked the feeling of the cold, autumn wind against his skin before he had to endure the sweltering heat from the onstage lights and clammy backstage air. Usually Yunhyeong walked with him but, Donghyuk had left earlier than normal that day; he was buzzing with nervous tension, knowing that tonight he’d finally get to see the man he’d been waiting for all week.

His heart began fluttering just at the thought of seeing him there, sitting amongst the crowd of patrons nonchalant as ever, knowing he burning gaze wouldn’t stay from Donghyuk. He took a deep calming breath. There was no point getting worked up about it now, he still had hours till the Lounge would open for business, and maybe longer till he arrived; he liked to keep Donghyuk seconding guessing and on edge for as long as possible.

He felt for his phone in his pocket as he walked through the back entrance doors, taking it out to flick through the messages he’d received earlier.

_I can’t wait to see you tonight._

_All pretty and dressed up for me._

_I’ll be waiting for you._

He headed to the dressing rooms, finding it void of people, although Jinhwan’s gym bag was sitting in the corner, suggesting the older was about somewhere; probably in the office with Bobby. Jinhwan was the only person allowed into the office without being specifically summoned there.

With nothing else to occupy his time, Donghyuk sat down at his make-up station and surveyed the tools in front of him.

His favourite look, the look he usually wore outside of work, was pink and blue pastels, however it didn’t really work with stripper theme on stage. He stared at the baby pink polish already on his nails, debating whether or not he should take it off. He hadn’t bagged a solo stage that night - the new recruit Chanwoo was having his first try - so he was only part of the group routine. He figured it would probably be fine, and began working on the rest of his make-up.

Slowly more and more people trickled into the room; Jinhwan, who ruffled his hair as he walked past and Yunhyeong who settled in the seat beside him, deeply focused on gelling up his hair. Donghyuk could see the clock in the corner of the room slowly counting down and he couldn’t stop fidgeting; tapping his fingers on the desk, fiddling with his hair, anything to keep moving. His stomach twisted with nerves.

Was he out there now? What if he wasn’t out there, or if he didn’t come at all?

Even as he lined up to go on stage, Donghyuk felt like he was about to throw up. He could see Yunhyeong watching him with a worried expression from his peripheral vision and tried to look less like he was going to faint. 

His eyes scanned the room as he took to the stage, desperately trying to see through the blinding spot lights and throng of clients watching from the floor. When he finally spotted him, his heart leapt to his throat. His mind went completely blank. It felt like he was underwater, all the sound around him muted and fuzzy.

Donghyuk remembered just in time that he was supposed to be _performing_ and everything came rushing back. Except now, the music was _so loud_ \- his ears ringing painfully; his skin felt prickly as if he was coming down with a fever. He just about made it through the routine, chest heaving, eyes focused on the man in a finely tailored suit, with the top button of his white shirt unclasped. His mouth went dry and he swallowed loudly, Adam’s apple bobbing, as he watched the man sip his whiskey, then wave over Daesung, who was making the bookings that night.

Distracted, he managed to stumble off stage with the others, not noticing Yunhyeong moving over to him until he turned around and bumped straight into the older boy’s chest. 

“Jeez, what is wrong with you tonight?” Yunhyeong asked, resting his hands on Donghyuk’s shoulders to keep him steady. His fingers felt painful against Donghyuk’s heated skin, causing him to jerk away.

Yunhyeong went from half-joking to genuinely worried in 0.2 seconds. “Seriously, is something wrong?”

Donghyuk shook his head. “No, no I’m fine – I just – ”

From over Yunhyeong’s shoulder, he saw Daesung waving him over. The panic that had fallen over him eased as his escape route became clear. “I have an appointment to get to.” He said, brushing past. 

“You and me are having a talk later.” Yunhyeong called after him, shaking his head. 

Waving him off, Donghyuk retreated to Daesung’s side. “Room 12.” The man said gruffly before going back to the floor. 

***

The lights in the hallway were dim, but Donghyuk knew exactly where he was going. They always used the same room together; it was their space. 

He stepped through the doorway, letting the door click shut behind him and peered around the room. The private rooms were all designed the same, a bed with long drapes in the centre and a high-backed chair to its right, specifically for lap-dances and strip shows. 

Although the Rouge Lounge catered to all your sexual desires, minors were on a strict ‘you can look but you can’t touch’ contract. It was supposed to be for their own protection, but Donghyuk didn’t care. He didn’t want to be protected; not from Kim Jinwoo. 

His heart hammered in his chest and he let out a small whimper at the sight before him. Jinwoo wasn’t in the chair. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other, a smouldering look in his eyes. His lips twitched in amusement at Donghyuk’s reaction. 

“Come here baby,” said Jinwoo. He beckoned him forward with a quirk of his head. “Come sit.” 

Donghyuk did not need to be asked twice. He moved to perch on Jinwoo’s lap, his face feeling hot as he avoided the other’s eye. 

“ _baby_ ,” Jinwoo cooed softly, running a long finger down the side of Donghyuk’s face. “Are you feeling shy?” 

Donghyuk nodded hurriedly, twisting his fingers in his lap. 

Jinwoo tilted his chin, so he could look directly into his eyes. “Did you miss me?” 

“Yes,” Donghyuk whispered. His brain already felt foggy, a strange sense of calm settling over him. 

“Yes what?” Jinwoo pressed. 

“Yes, _Daddy._ ” As the word escaped his lips the tension in his body seemed to evaporate completely; he was practically floating. 

“Daddy missed you too baby,” Jinwoo said, so close Donghyuk could feel his breath against his lips. “Do you think we should make up for the lost time?” 

Donghyuk hummed thoughtfully, blinking up to look into his Daddy’s eyes. He wanted to kiss him so badly – but Daddy hadn’t given him permission yet. 

Donghyuk felt warm and fuzzy all over – even though in the back of his mind there was a constant fear of being caught. If anyone heard them, or walked in, he’d be in so much trouble. His friends were just mere metres away and if they were found out, he might never see Jinwoo again. 

He whined mournfully at the thought. 

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long baby.” Jinwoo continued, patiently unbuttoning Donghyuk’s shimmery shirt, one button at a time until Donghyuk’s toned stomach was revealed, clenching as the cold air reached his sensitive skin. 

“It’s okay,” He breathed, head rolling forward onto Jinwoo’s shoulder as his Daddy’s long fingers trailed up his abs, thumbs brushing against his hardened nipples, drawing a moan from his lips. “I liked the texting.” He said shyly. 

“I liked the texting too.” Jinwoo grinned, his eyes sparkling. “Sending Daddy all those naughty pictures, such a bad boy.” Jinwoo leaned closer, his lips brushing again Donghyuk’s ear. “But seeing you so wound up for Daddy, so needy for my cock to fill you up, made Daddy very happy.” 

Donghyuk whimpered, fists clenching Jinwoo’s suit jacket as his hands moved down his body, sliding down the back of his pants to squeeze his plump ass cheeks. Jinwoo’s lips left bruising kisses against Donghyuk’s neck, nipping at his jaw but careful not to leave a mark. “Stretched out on your own fingers, begging so beautifully.” 

Whining, with his cock already hard and straining in his tight pants, Donghyuk was desperate for something _more_ than just teasing touches. 

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you baby?” 

The answer was lost on his tongue as Jinwoo swooped forward, finally capturing Donghyuk’s lips between his own. 

It was soft and sweet and tinted with desperation. The isolation Donghyuk had felt whilst they were apart was painfully apparent apparent in the way his fists tugged the lapels of Jinwoo’s suit. Jinwoo smiled into the sloppy kiss, hand cupping Donghyuk’s jaw. Gently, he detached their lips, pulling back far enough to look solemnly into Donghyuk’s eyes. 

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you?” he asked again, the authoritative tone making Donghyuk’s cock throb. 

Donghyuk whined again and tried to lean in for another kiss but Jinwoo stopped him with a stern look. “I need to hear you say it baby, do you want me _to fuck you_?” 

“Yes Daddy – please Daddy.” Donghyuk wailed, and finally, _finally_ , Jinwoo unzipped his trousers. 

Jinwoo’s cock was the most glorious thing Donghyuk had ever seen. He desperately wanted it inside him, immediately, but Jinwoo stopped him with a firm grip on his arm. “Good boys are patient and wait till their Daddy’s give them permission.” He said sternly. “Go get the lube baby.” 

Donghyuk hurried to clamber off his lap and go over to the draw next to the bed, scrambling to find the right bottle. 

When he returned, Jinwoo smirked at him. “Show Daddy how well you stretch yourself.” he prompted. Carefully Donghyuk, shimmied further onto the bed, turning around to give his Daddy a better view and squeezed the slimy substance onto his hands, reaching behind himself to slip a finger inside. He was in a hurry and making a right mess of fingering himself at the awkward angle, aware the entire time of Jinwoo’s intense gaze on him, watching as lube dribbled off his hands and onto the sheets. 

“Stop.” 

Donghyuk froze, three fingers deep within himself. 

“Come here.” 

Cautiously he withdrew his fingers, shuffling close to Jinwoo. “Look at you, making such a mess. Such a desperate whore for my cock.” Jinwoo said, his voice hard. He grabbed Donghyuk, flipping him onto his hands and knees. “I think you need to be punished, don’t you?” 

“Yes Daddy,” Donghyuk answered swiftly in a small voice. The smack of skin against skin and the sudden sharp pain stole his breath away. Spanking was a relatively new development. Donghyuk liked it, liked being pushed right to the edge of pleasure and pain by the person he trusted most in the world. 

Jinwoo waited a few moments, admiring Donghyuk’s soft, round cheeks, formed from years of dance practice. Donghyuk felt vulnerable, so exposed with his face resting against the soft fabric of the bed and his ass held high in the air. “Safe word?” Jinwoo questioned. 

“Popcorn.” He managed to choke out, voice sounding high and breathy. The second slap came as a surprise, causing him to flinch, the third and fourth following in rapid succession. He was thankful he wasn’t being made to count because his mind was spinning. After the eighth blow, his thighs began to tremble and his cock was heavy between his legs, the angle at which he was bent making it impossible for him to get any friction from the bedding. 

“Good boy, so good for me.” Jinwoo soothed, gently stroking Donghyuk’s smarting cheeks. Then he slid two lubed finger’s into Donghyuk’s slick hole. He mewls at the sensation, Jinwoo’s finger’s much longer than his own. 

“Oh please, please daddy – I – I,” He babbled as Jinwoo added a third finger, then a fourth, occasionally brushing against Donghyuk’s prostate and nearly making him sob with want. “Daddy, daddy _please_ – ” 

Jinwoo removed his fingers at last, the familiar sound of crinkling wrapper filling the room as he opened up a condom. “Okay baby, come here.” 

Donghyuk struggled to crawl across the bed to where Jinwoo waited for him, but when he was seated with Jinwoo’s cock pressed against his rim he knew it had all been worth it. Jinwoo helped hold him up as inch by inch he took his cock inside him. His hands pushed against Jinwoo’s chest as he tried to get used to the feeling of fullness again. 

It’d been too long. 

With Jinwoo’s gentle encouragement, he gradually built up and rhythm and before long he was bouncing on Jinwoo’s cock like a 2-dime whore. 

“Daddy, please may I come?” He managed to get out between pants. 

“After Daddy,” Jinwoo said. “Almost there baby, you’re doing so well.” 

He was glad he had gotten permission, since as soon as Jinwoo came inside him, the pulsing sensation sent him over the edge, cum spurting across his own stomach. 

Jinwoo held him against his chest, stroking his back and telling him how good he was, how proud his Daddy was of him. 

Donghyuk couldn’t speak, could barely even open his eyes, lost in a post-orgasmic haze. He felt so safe and secure wrapped him Jinwoo’s arms. 

But soon reality came crashing back. 

Jinwoo helped him sit up, brushing his fringe away from his sweaty forehead. “Hey you.” he grinned. 

“Hello.” Donghyuk said softly, steadily coming back to himself, feeling all shy and awkward again. 

“We don’t have much time left.” Jinwoo said, glancing at the expensive looking watch on his wrist. He paused to cup the side of Donghyuk’s face and draw him in for a long, languid kiss. 

“Daddy has something for you.” he said with a smile. 

Excitement bubbled in Donghyuk’s guy. “A present?” 

“A present for my special baby boy.” 

Reaching in to his pocket, Jinwoo drew out a sparkling bracelet. It looked really expensive, Pandora maybe, with a thin, silky silver chain adored with several pendants in lights blues, pinks and purples as well as three cute little charms. Donghyuk stared at it in complete awe, utterly speechless. 

“Daddy I – It’s beautiful.” He eventually managed to choke out. 

Gently, Jinwoo ties the bracelet around Donghyuk’s wrist, the gems sparkling against his skin. “Beautiful.” Jinwoo agreed, staring into Donghyuk’s eyes. 

Unable to stop himself, Donghyuk dipped forward, stealing another quick kiss. 

Jinwoo chuckled as he drew away, nuzzling Donghyuk’s nose with his own. “You need to go.” 

Holding back the urge to throw a tantrum and demand Jinwoo stay with him Donghyuk could only nod. 

“Okay. Bye-bye, Daddy.” 

He reached up for one more hug, savouring the feeling of Jinwoo against him, then shuffled out of the room. 

***

As Donghyuk made his way down the corridor to the dressing room, he noticed Yunhyeong hovering outside. 

“Where have you been?” he asked, blocking Donghyuk’s path. 

Normally Donghyuk would reply to this with a roll of his eyes, a shrug of his shoulders and a put upon sigh. He’d then mutter something along the lines of, “chill out, you’re not my mum.” 

However, his brain was still a little fuzzy; his skin tingling. Yunhyeong’s tall frame leering in front of him sent him tumbling back into the wall, aggravating the soreness from a few moments again. 

Yunhyeong’s stern expression quickly moulded into one of concern. “What’s going on Donghyuk, you’ve been acting weird all evening?” 

No, Donghyuk wanted to say, he’s not okay, but he couldn’t tell Yunhyeong that every cell in his body was desperate to go back to the room and curl up with a man he’s not supposed to. Suddenly, Yunhyeong gripped his arm, holding up his wrist. “What is that?” 

Donghyuk snatched his arm away, letting his sleeve fall down to cover the bracelet. “Mind your own business.” He snapped. Yunhyeong looked shocked at his hot reaction. He was angry a bit surprised himself. 

Sighing deeply, Donghyuk bowed his head. “Sorry, I’m just – just tired. Can we please go home?” 

***

Donghyuk had never been so excited to get to bed. He felt drained, emotionally and physically. Yunhyeong was still shooting him suspicious looks as they walked back the apartment in the early hours of the morning. 

Throwing his bag onto the coffee table in the lounge, he headed straight to his room, collapsing onto the bed with a sigh. He played with the charms on his bracelet, cradling it to his chest. Sleep mercifully came soon after. 

When he woke up, the house was strangely silent. He shuffled out into the lounge and saw Yunhyeong sitting on the coach, glaring at something in his hands. Donghyuk’s bag lay unzipped on the table. 

Yunhyeong’s shoulders were tense as he turned to face Donghyuk with a stony expression. 

“What the fuck is this.” He said in a carefully neutral tone. In his hand was Donghyuk’s phone; on the screen was the conversation between Jinwoo and himself. 

Donghyuk’s his stomach dropped to his feet. “Give that back.” His voice shook pathetically, hitching in all the wrong places. 

“ _I can’t wait till I can fuck you again,_ ” Yunhyeong read from the phone, his body trembling with anger. “Do you want to explain what this sicko means by that?” 

“You can’t read those – it’s private.” 

“You know this is illegal, right? You’re a _minor_ and how did he even get your number? Who is this pervert.” 

“Shut up – it’s not like that!” 

Yunhyeong stood, the phone clenched in his fist. “Don’t tell me you’re actually sleeping with this guy?” 

Donghyuk furiously wiped at his weepy eyes. “It’s none of your business.” 

Slowly, something dawned on him. “Did he give you that bracelet?” When Donghyuk didn’t reply, Yunhyeong closed his eyes and sighed deeply. “Donghyuk, what have you done?” 

“I haven’t done anything, just give me back my phone.” 

“You know I can’t do that,” Yunhyeong said solemnly. “I have to report this.” 

“No! No you don’t,” Donghyuk cried. “Please, please just leave it alone.” 

“Donghyuk you don’t seem to understand how bad this is!” Yunhyeong yelled back. “For fucks sake, it’s bad enough he fucked you. Now he’s contacting you outside of the Lounge? Donghyuk this is dangerous. How much do you even know about this guy?” 

“I know enough! He would never hurt me, he _loves_ me.” 

Yunhyeong stared at him in shock. Then he shook his head, wordlessly turning and walking from the apartment. 

Donghyuk stood in the painful silence and wept. 

***

When Yunhyeong returned to the apartment later that night, he ignored Donghyuk’s desperate pleas and headed straight to his bedroom. 

For a while, Donghyuk sat outside his door, begging Yunhyeong to speak to him, or at least give him his phone back. “I don’t have it anymore.” Yunhyeong’s voice came muffled through the door. 

Finding it difficult to breath, Donghyuk shuffled back it his own room, feeling as if the sky was caving in and bringing his whole world with it. He lay awake in bed for hours, anxiety making his stomach twist and churn. His eyes stung from the tears, lips gnawed at until they bled and when he finally did slip into unconsciousness he welcomed it. 

***

Each unsteady step he took on the walk the Lounge the next day felt like standing on hot coals. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to walk as slowly as possible to prolong the moment he was dreading or speed up to get it over with. Maybe Yunhyeong hadn’t told anyone? Maybe he had simply disposed of his phone somewhere? Donghyuk reached under his jumper sleeve to feel his bracelet, feeling it’s coolness against his skin made him feel a little more at ease. 

Jinhwan caught him the minute he walked through the door; Donghyuk wanted to vomit. For a second he thought about trying to escape but Jinhwan had his hand in a firm grip and he knew there was nowhere he could hide anyway. He hung his head as he was lead to Bobby’s office, his eyes already filling with tears; _this can’t be happening_. 

Bobby had evidently been waiting for them, and motioned for him to sit in on the sofa adjacent from his desk. It was one of those sofas that swallowed you up as you sat on them and Donghyuk wanted nothing more than to disappear into the fabric. 

Before Bobby could even open his mouth to speak, a sob broke free from Donghyuk’s lips and once he started he couldn’t stop. 

Bobby looked and Jinhwan in panic and Jinhwan stroked his back soothingly, handing him a box of tissues that had been on Bobby’s desk. No one said anything until Donghyuk had quietened down, sniffling to himself. 

“I expect you know why we’ve called you in here.” Bobby started, firm but not unsympathetic. “Yunhyeong has been worried about you for a while now -”

“There’s nothing to worry _about_.” Donghyuk interrupted, only to be hushed with a stern look from Jinhwan. 

“I went through your file it and it seems your only bookings over the last six months have been with a Kim Jinwoo – is that correct?” 

Donghyuk nodded silently. 

“Now, the these are all marked as private dances but, that’s not what’s been happening, is it Donghyuk?” 

Donghyuk tried desperately to stop the flow of tears but failed miserably. 

“Just tell us what’s happened.” Jinhwan said gently. 

“He didn’t force me if that’s what you’re thinking,” Donghyuk snapped. 

“ _Donghyuk_ ,” Bobby warned sharply. “Don’t make this harder than it already is.” 

Suitably cowed, Donghyuk wiped his eyes again. “There isn’t anything to tell that you don’t already know. We had sex. More than once. I _like_ him.” 

Bobby sighed. “I’m sorry Donghyuk but I can’t let this pass. Yunhyeong has already handed in your phone, which will remain confiscated. Contacting a client outside the Lounge was extremely dangerous Donghyuk, for both yourself and the other workers here. For that, your phone privileges will be revoked.” 

He had expected this, and was hoping Bobby hadn’t looked at his messages, though that seemed unlikely. His face burned with embarrassment. 

“Kim Jinwoo will be black-listed from the establishment. You are a minor, and employees aren’t allowed to have relationships with the clients.” 

Donghyuk sobbed heartbrokenly. Did that mean that he would never see Jinwoo again? 

“I should have stepped in sooner and for that I’m sorry,” Bobby said heavily. “I hope you understand the severity of your actions, and that this will be your only warning. If you do something like this again, my father will have to be involved. I think it’s best if you take a couple of weeks rest. Go home, get some sleep and don’t be too mad at Yunhyeong, he’s just looking out for you.” 

With Jinhwan’s arm wrapped firmly around his waist, Donghyuk was led out of the office. His stomach rolled and he found himself bending over and vomiting, right there in the hallway. His eyes blurred with tears and he curled into Jinhwan’s side, letting the other male stroke his hair and whisper soothingly. He didn’t care that he was causing a huge scene, in front of everyone, he didn’t care about anything anymore. 

Legs turned to jelly, Donghyuk could barely move, shaking like a leaf in a storm. Jinhwan struggled to get him out of the corridor into one of the rooms, a panicked looking Chanwoo eventually hoisting him up as if he weighed nothing. 

At this moment Donghyuk closed his eyes and blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey remember when I said I'd have this part up soon? whoops. seriously though this has been sitting in my files 97% done for ages so today I thought I'd just bite the bullet and post it.  
> WARNING: child abuse is mentioned/described in a small segment of this chapter

Holed up in his room, Donghyuk shrank away from life. The idea of leaving the safety of his bed made him physically sick. He knew everyone at the Lounge had heard what happened, had seen him have a fit in the corridor and now rumours were spreading like cheap champagne at a party. 

Hypocrites, he thought, turning him into some kind of cautionary tale. He hated them all. 

He hated Yunhyeong the most. 

The other had come knocking on the door every day since the incident, but every time Donghyuk steadfastly ignored him. The one time he’d been brave enough to come inside, Donghyuk had thrown his bedside lamp at him. The shattered glass remained on the floor, three days later, another line of defence against intruders. The plates of food left outside the door remained untouched; Donghyuk wasn’t hungry. He didn’t feel anything. Just numb. 

He knew he was making himself sick. His skin was sallow and purple bags dragged under his eyes; if Jinwoo saw him now he’d think he was disgusting. 

_Jinwoo_. Just thinking the name made his heart hurt. All he had left as a reminder that he didn’t imagine the whole thing was the bracelet. He daren’t take it off, feeling as if the fragile chain around his skinny wrist was the only thing binding him together. 

This unbearable loneliness was like nothing he had ever felt before. As a child, he had often felt alone; too many nights he had woken from a nightmare with no one to comfort him, not until Yunhyeong had become a staple part of his life. But the stress and pent up anxiety that had always followed him like a dark cloud had completely dissipated when he was with Jinwoo. Sure, Yunhyeong comforted him, allowed him to act like a little kid sometimes, indulged in his childish behaviour but he couldn’t let go of himself the same way he could with Jinwoo. 

There were too many confusing emotions when it came to Yunhyeong and Donghyuk didn’t have the brain power to deal with them. 

Yunhyeong was his big brother, his best friend and Donghyuk’s first love. Jinwoo was everything that Yunhyeong wasn’t. 

It didn’t matter now. He’d lost both of them. 

***

He heard the front door click as it locked early the next morning when Yunhyeong left. Scrubbing at his eyes, Donghyuk pulled on a sweatshirt and shuffled out of his bedroom for the first time in days. 

It felt odd how everything was so normal. It felt wrong. His entire world was crumbling around him but, nothing seemed amiss. Feeling unsettled he paced through to the living room, nearly jumping out of his skin when there was a sharp knock on the door. 

Cautiously he peeked around the doorframe, finding himself face to face with a muscular looking man in a smart business suit. 

“Kim Donghyuk?” the man asked. 

Donghyuk nodded, a tingle of fear shivering down his spine. 

“Kim Jinwoo has requested your presence.” 

As the words registered in his head, Donghyuk felt his stomach fall to his feet. “What?” 

“I’ve come to collect you.” the man reiterated. Next thing he knew Donghyuk was being ushered out of the apartment and into an expensive looking town car, waiting just outside the building. 

***

The journey into the city felt like an age. Through the tinted window, Donghyuk watched the world slowly waking. As they left the red-light district where he lived, he gazed up at the tall ornate buildings in the city and wondered what it must be like to live here. 

Donghyuk could count the number of times he’d been in the city on his hands. The first time had been when he was five and had arrived in the back of an ambulance after his mother threw a plate at his head, giving him a nasty gash along his forehead. He felt along his hairline for the long scar hidden beneath his fringe. His mother had been a strange woman; he had memories of her tucking him in at night and kissing his forehead, as well as ones where she slapped him so hard he saw stars, or didn’t feed him for days as a punishment – for what he didn’t know. 

The second time was when he was eight. He vaguely remembered sitting in the back of a police car, pulling at his tatty PJs. A woman who called herself Baekhee sitting next to him. _Hi there, I’m Baekhee and I’m from social services_ , she had said with a friendly a smile. He didn’t remember much else from that night. 

The next times had all been trips he’d made with Yunhyeong. Donghyuk had latched on to the older boy, had to clung to his hand for years, even after they’d left the foster home. His stomach squirmed guiltily when he thought of Yunhyeong, who had only ever done what he thought would keep Donghyuk safe and happy. 

He didn’t want to think about Yunhyeong anymore; it made his chest hurt. 

The car drove through the busy city streets and Donghyuk wandered what Jinwoo did for a job that allowed him to have these kinds of privileges. 

As they continued into the residential area of the city, the car came to a stop outside a large, intimidating apartment building. Gleaming glass panels rose high up into the sky – Donghyuk had to strain his neck to look up to the very top. 

The man in the suit stepped out of the car, motioning for Donghyuk to follow him. 

Donghyuk shuffled out, tugging anxiously at the sleeves of his sweater. He felt himself shrink even smaller upon entering the lobby; it was bustling with people and noise and movement and – Donghyuk felt an overwhelming wave of panic surge over him. He stuck close behind the man, who walked over to the lifts. 

He flashed the porter something, an ID maybe, and gestured to Donghyuk. “Make sure he gets up to Mr Kim’s residence, okay?” 

The porter nodded eagerly. “Right this way, sir.” They rode in silence, Donghyuk marvelling at the plush red carpet beneath his feet. 

The lift climbed up the building, all the way to the very top; the penthouse. 

The porter swiped a key card on the door, which let out a mechanical beep and slid open. “Straight ahead, sir.” He directed Donghyuk, who thanked him before the doors closed once again, leaving him alone. 

With slow steps, he went towards the door, his hands trembling as he reached for the knocker. 

For one incredibly tense minute, nothing happened. 

Then, the door swung open. 

Jinwoo was as startlingly handsome in daylight as he had been in the dim, darkness of the Lounge. There was a light dusting of stubble across his sharp jaw and a fresh, white t-shirt clung to his muscular torso. In normal circumstances Donghyuk would giggle at the older man’s lack of trousers, his light blue boxer brief peeking out from beneath the shirt but the tension stifled any amusement he felt. Jinwoo’s fringe fell over his forehead, making him appear much softer than he usually did, though the piercing look in his eyes remained the same. 

“Donghyuk.” he said, as if reaffirming that the boy was actually there. 

“Hi.” Donghyuk whispered, his voice catching in the back of his throat. 

“My precious baby.” Jinwoo murmured and that was all it took for Donghyuk to fling himself into the older man’s chest, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Jinwoo’s arm wrapped around his waist, the other cradled Donghyuk’s head, gently running his fingers through his soft hair. 

A sob bubbled up in Donghyuk’s throat as Jinwoo carefully shuffled them back into the apartment, closing the door and locking the rest of the world outside. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He soothed softly. 

He took Donghyuk into an open-plan lounge, settling them onto a large, plush sofa. He carefully nestled a still weepy Donghyuk onto his lap. 

“Are you hungry? Do you want food?” Jinwoo asked, stroking Donghyuk’s face with a tender expression. Donghyuk shook his head. 

“I want _you_.” 

Jinwoo’s lip twitched, holding back a smile. “You can have me.” 

It didn’t take much persuasion for Donghyuk to open his mouth, allowing Jinwoo’s tongue to map its entirety, languidly teasing him, tugging at his lips. 

Donghyuk whined, loud and impatient, finally prompting Jinwoo into action. He hoisted the smaller up, bridal style and carried him down the corridor. 

The rooms at the Lounge were dimly lit and extravagantly furnished. Jinwoo’s room was a far cry from that. The white bedding was squishy and soft and Jinwoo laid him down as if he was the most precious jewel on the planet. He tugged off Donghyuk’s soft sweater, eyes eating him up. 

For the first time ever, they were in no hurry and _god_ this was even better than Donghyuk remembered. 

Jinwoo lightly kissed Donghyuk’s nose, then both his cheeks. 

“Mark me.” Donghyuk begged. “ _Please_.” 

With a smirk, Jinwoo nosed along the underside of Donghyuk’s jaw, looking for the most sensitive spot before attaching his teeth and sucking hard. Donghyuk let out a gasp, hands clutching Jinwoo’s shirt. 

But he didn’t stop there. Jinwoo left a burning trail of hickeys down Donghyuk’s neck, and all along his collar bones; thoroughly covering his skin in red and purple and it was so hot, Donghyuk ached to be touched, wondering blearily if he could come from this sweet torture alone. 

Jinwoo travelled down the length of Donghyuk’s chest, nipping and licking at his nipples until Donghyuk was whining and squirming beneath him. 

“Daddy _please_.” 

Jinwoo relented, pulling back to unzip Donghyuk’s jeans and pull them off. There was a wet patch in Donghyuk’s boxers that was growing by the minute. 

Jinwoo mouthed over his hardening length through the material, before tugging them off. Almost instinctively, Donghyuk’s legs fell open, leaving room for Jinwoo to nestle in-between them; a shiver rocked through Donghyuk’s body as he sucked a large hickey into his thigh. 

He stifled a moan into his arm, head thrown back against the covers. 

“Speak to me baby, tell me what you want.” Jinwoo voice rumbled up from between Donghyuk’s legs, breath ghosting across his aching cock. 

Donghyuk whined, forgetting how to even formulate words – he couldn’t concentrate with Jinwoo’s lips making wet tracks over his abdomen. 

“Come on, use your words.” Jinwoo prompted. He leaned up, putting his hands either side of Donghyuk’s head, bracing his body above Donghyuk’s. 

Blinking up at him, Donghyuk pulls himself together enough to reply. 

“Fuck me.” 

***

The first time, Donghyuk lay on his back while Jinwoo slowly fucked into him, legs hooked over his shoulders. He pulled nearly all the way out before sliding back in, over and over again, tilting Donghyuk’s hips at just the right angle to tease against his prostate every time. His fingers racked down Jinwoo’s back, undoubtedly leaving red claw marks down the length of his spine. 

The second time, Donghyuk’s thighs trembled as he tried to fuck himself down onto Jinwoo’s cock, hands pressed again the older man’s chest for leverage. Jinwoo’s hands dug into his hips hard enough to bruise and Donghyuk cried out when the other began thrusting upwards. 

The third time, he was barely keeping himself on his hands and knees as Jinwoo slammed into him, sobbing into the duvet when he came, cum spurting across the sheets and his stomach. 

Flipping him over Jinwoo gripped his hair as he thrusted his cock in Donghyuk’s pliant mouth. Donghyuk struggled to keep his throat relaxed, choking with a gargled noise. Jinwoo came in his mouth, pulling his cock out; a mixture and cum and spit dribbled down Donghyuk’s chin. 

Donghyuk was completely blissed out and so, so _happy_. 

“Such a good boy,” Jinwoo said, stroking his cum and tear streaked face. “So good for me. Daddy missed you so much.” He scooped Donghyuk up into his lap, holding him and whispering sweet-nothings into his ear as the feeling began to come back to Donghyuk’s body. 

They didn’t move from the dirty sheets until the bleary look had disappeared from Donghyuk’s eyes and he was humming softly in response to Jinwoo’s questions. 

“Okay. Time to get cleaned up.” 

***

Donghyuk hissed when Jinwoo lowered him into the bath, the warm water stinging the blooming marks covering his body. 

“Sorry baby, Daddy got a bit carried away.” Jinwoo said with a rueful smile, stepping into the bath behind him. Jinwoo owned one of those huge, jacuzzi style corner baths with little jets and everything. Donghyuk ran his fingers through the bubble stream, giggling to himself. 

“s’okay – I like them.” 

“I like you.” Jinwoo winked, Donghyuk wrinkling his nose at the cringy-ness but felt all warm inside despite it. 

Afterwards, Donghyuk dressed in one of Jinwoo’s sweaters; he loved the way it engulfed his smaller body, covering his hands in cute sweater-paws. 

They lay in bed together for a long time, long enough that it was dark outside when the ringing of Jinwoo’s phone finally broke the peaceful quiet. 

With a groan, he answered the phone, listening intently to the voice on the other side. “Okay, I’ll be there soon.” He sighed, pushing his fringe off his forehead. Jinwoo leaned over to press a kiss against Donghyuk’s forehead. “Something has come up at work baby, I gotta go. I’ll be home later okay? There’s food in the kitchen if you want it or you can order room service. Don’t wait up for me.” 

Donghyuk hummed compliantly. He was already feeling sleepy and eventually drifted off to the sound of Jinwoo getting dressed. 

***

When he woke up, Donghyuk decided to explore the house. 

He padded through the moon-lit rooms, switching on the lights as he inspected the apartment. It was a huge, open-plan space, with pretty much all of the rooms connected. The windows in the lounge went from the floor to the ceiling and revealed a beautiful birds-eye view of the cityscape. 

Offhandedly Donghyuk thought that Yunhyeong would love to see this – how clear the sky seemed this high, how close to the stars he felt. 

He wandered into the kitchen, opening the fridge to find it stocked up with all the basic cooking ingredients one might need. Would Jinwoo let him make pancakes in the morning? 

Donghyuk continued his exploration, finding only one locked room towards the back of the penthouse; he wondered what night be inside but no key could be found so he went back to the bedroom, swaddling himself in the duvet and grabbing the remote control for the TV attached the wall in front of him. 

Idly he flicked through Netflix, finally settling on Boys over Flowers before snuggling in for the night. 

***

“Can we make pancakes?” Donghyuk asked sleepily, leaning his head into the dip of Jinwoo’s shoulders are the older man steered them into the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what time Jinwoo has returned but when he woke up there had been a warm body next to him in the bed. 

Jinwoo laughed, “It’s nearly one o’clock,” but still nodded. 

“Why don’t you go and get a jumper though, I don’t want my baby getting cold.” 

Donghyuk hurried back to the bedroom, pausing as he noticed the door which had been previously locked, slightly ajar. 

He chewed his lip thoughtfully before curiosity over-powered him and he peeked inside. It appeared to be some kind of office, with a desk and a computer as well as bookshelves. 

There were several photo frames on the shelf; one of Jinwoo with two of the men, one of whom Donghyuk recognised from the day before; another of Jinwoo with a woman who must be his mother, they had the same piercing eyes and her frown lines were too defined for her to be his sister. 

Then, there was a photo frame lying face down at the end of the shelf. Carefully, Donghyuk lifted it upright. 

It was Jinwoo, dressed in a smart suit, his arm around the waist of a pretty young woman in a white dress. The longer he stared at the photo the more confused he became. 

“What do you think you’re doing in here.” Jinwoo voice was sharp in the doorway. Donghyuk normally would have jumped but he felt oddly numb and not in a good way. 

Slowly, he turned around to face Jinwoo, clasping the picture in his hand. 

“Who is she?” He whispered, fearing the answer. 

Jinwoo glanced blankly at the photo. 

“She’s my wife.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long. Unfortunately I completely lost interest in writing this story and so the ending is kind of flat, but I wanted to post something so there was at least some closure for any readers. Hope this will do.

Donghyuk sat on Jinwoo’s bed with his knees tucked up to his chin; Jinwoo was at the end of the bed, a respectful distance between them. 

The silence felt almost suffocating. Donghyuk didn’t trust his voice not to waver, his throat felt clogged with an emotion that felt a lot like betrayal. How could he have been so stupid? Yunhyeong’s accusation rang in his head; _how much do you even know about this guy._

His face was hot with shame when he remembered how quickly he had dismissed the other’s worries. He should have known better. 

“It was a marriage of convenience,” Jinwoo finally said. “more of a business arrangement than anything.” 

Donghyuk swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“there are no feelings involved. I have never, ever, felt anything for her. It’s you I care about.” 

Jinwoo is a powerful man. Donghyuk knew that, or at least he did now. He’d seen men like him before, seen what they do to the people who care about them. He’d seen a man like Jinwoo destroy his mother, leaving her broken and twisted and useless. 

But, a quiet voice at the back of his head piped up, but that man had been cruel – at work and at home too. Jinwoo had never been cruel. 

He couldn’t be more of an opposite to the man who had destroyed Donghyuk’s childhood, especially now, almost cowering at the end of the bed, eyes shining as he waited for Donghyuk to speak. 

“I – I don’t know what to say,” Donghyuk finally murmured, voice shaking. 

“Don’t say anything,” Jinwoo replied, moving closer, his hand cupping Donghyuk’s face, gently forcing him to look up. “Just stay. _Stay_.”

I’m weak, Donghyuk thought, wrapping his arms around Jinwoo’s neck, wanting to be close to him, wanting to be held. Pathetic and weak. 

“Stay,” Jinwoo whispered again, mouthing at Donghyuk’s neck. He took a moment to suck a bruising hickey against Donghyuk’s collar bone, blooming purple against his flushed skin. 

Donghyuk bit his lip till it drew blood. 

**[insert cute emotional sex scene]**

He fought back tears as he slipped out of bed, quietly re-dressing himself. He’d been a stripper since he was sixteen but he’d never felt so dirty. It physically pained to him unclip the bracelet from around his skinny wrist, abandoning it on the bedside table. He wondered, briefly, if he should leave some kind of note but decided against it. What could he even say. 

It felt cold in the lobby, maybe the air-conditioning was on too strong, maybe it was just Donghyuk. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and strode on. 

One foot in front of the other. Repeat. 

He took the bus home. _Home_. That was a funny thought. He’d never thought of that ratty old apartment as home. Yunhyeong’s face appeared in his mind along with a nagging, uncomfortable feeling in his chest. 

For a while he’d thought Jinwoo might be his home. He imagined what it might have been like to stay, living high above the city, far away from reality and the heavy burdens of life. It was a beautiful dream, but a dream it would stay. 

He felt sick getting off the bus outside their apartment block. What if Yunhyeong just slammed the door in his face? 

With a trembling hand, he gently knocked on the apartment door. 

It opened almost instantly, as if Yunhyeong had been sitting by the door waiting. Maybe he had been. He looked awful, with dragging purple bags under his eyes, a few days stubble growing in patches of his jaw. He stared at Donghyuk, partly in shook and partly in disbelief. 

The silence stretched out longer and longer. Donghyuk felt wretched. 

Suddenly, he was no longer quivering in the doorway. Yunhyeong lurched forward and tugged Donghyuk into his arms, cradling him close to his chest. 

“Thank _God_ you’re okay.” He choked out, gripping Donghyuk as if he would disappear. 

Donghyuk felt tears prick in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He choked. 

“Me too. You’re not a kid anymore and I shouldn’t have treated you like one. I made everything so much harder on you by acting like a self-righteous prick and I’m so, _so_ sorry Donghyuk. Can you forgive me?” 

“Of course,” Donghyuk sobbed into Yunhyeong’s chest. “I was acting like an idiot. You were right. I shouldn’t have gone – I won’t do it again.” 

“Please don’t,” Yunhyeong said, his voice strained. “I’m not sure I could take it.” 

Donghyuk heart did a strange double-flip in his chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I won’t leave you again.” He said, feeling Yunhyeong’s finger’s pressing into the skin on his back. “I promise.” 


End file.
